onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Хаттори
One Piece Blue Deep: Characters World Page 138, Hattori's birthday is given| }} Хаттори (ハットリ, Хаттори) является голубем Роба Луччи Внешность Хаттори - голубь белого цвета. Когда Луччи был плотником в Галлей-Ла он был одет в светло-красный галстук. После он был одет в светло-зеленое пальто, идентичное хозяину, когда Луччи ехал на морепоезде в Эниес Лобби в Башню Правосудия Галерея Личность Почему Хаттори с Луччи неизвестно, учитывая репутацию Луччи как бессердечного убийцы. Он видимо не боится Луччи и очень лоялен к нему. Он не улетает с плеча хозяина даже при опасных ситуациях, таких как Бастэр Колл. Когда Луччи не сражается, Хаттори находится на правом плече хозяина. Луччи пришлось бы выражать эмоции, чтобы общаться с гражданами во время прикрытия, но Хаттори стал вроде куклы для чревовещания. Это позволило Луччи общаться, не выражая эмоции. В то время как Хаттори обычный голубь, было показано, что он иногда проявляет человеческие качества, такие как давать пить из чашки. Сила и Способности Хаттори не имеет боевых возможностей. И в бою летает по сторонам, летает в области действий по кругу, как хищная птица, пока битва не кончится. Однако он кажется невероятно умным, способный понимать человеческие манеры и может имитировать их как часть чревовещания Роба Луччи в Вотер 7 такие как: перемещение его клювом в синхронизации со словами Луччи и шевеля крыльями по кругу как человеческими руками, а также выражения лица. Неизвестно что Хаттори способен угадать дальнейшие действия человека или это всего лишь часть его связи с Луччи История Water 7 В Water 7 Хаттори был использован Луччи как часть чревовещания. Хозяин продумал движения, в которых Хаттори был совершенно синхроннен с ним: он двигал клювом и делал жесты крыльями, безусловно соответствуя движениям Луччи. Независимый отчет CP9 После Бастэр Колла, его видели с остальными из CP9 в морепоезде, которые избегали дозорных, посланные Спандамом чтобы обвинить их в провале миссии. Они добрались до St.Poplar, где агенты работали как уличные артисты (Калифа в качестве дворника), чтобы оплатить медицинские расходы Луччи. Он видимо летел за ними по всему городу, так как он был замечен около Кумадори. Он был у окна, когда Луччи проснулся. Конечно он был очень рад, что его хозяин пробудился после битвы с Луффи. После того, как Луччи был выписан из больницы, Хаттори вернулся на плечо своего хозяина. Луччи занимается чрезмерной справедливостью. CP9 решили поиграть в боулинг, чтобы отметить восстановление Луччи, но игра была прервана, когда Пираты Кэнди вторглись в St.Poplar. Lucci показал справедливость их капитану, из-за которой они были вынуждены покинуть город. Они использовали пиратский корабль и вернулись на родину, где они готовили будущее поколение CP9, пока капитан Вери Гуд не пришел, чтобы захватить их. Как CP9 победили, Луччи связался со Спандамом чтобы сказать, что они будут переходить к нему. Затем они использовали Вери Гуда, чтобы связаться с их бывшим боссом. Товар Хаттори был одним из пяти заметных животных в Ван Пис (показал в 2006 году Banpresto и . Он был также частью аналогичной линии Banpresto плюшки приз - Chopper и животных Рику не Doubutsu (наземные животные) серии. Однако прежде всего он чаще всего представлен вместе с Робом Луччи Прочее * В реальной жизни голуби в неволе живут около 8-15 лет,в среднем 11 лет . Older specimens have been reported, the oldest at 39, but such specimens are rare. As birds grow old, they may show signs such as scruffiness, overweight from lack of exercise, attack of diseases, or balding (usually self inflicted through boredom as the bird becomes unable to get about as much). Hattori, however, does not show any of the normal signs of aging for a bird his age. However it must be noted that the pigeon from his childhood may not be Hattori. * Some cultures don't differentiate between doves and pigeons; "hato" is the Japanese word for both. Should Hattori be considered a dove, then he can be seen as an irony on his master's bloodlust since doves, especially all-white ones like Hattori, are often used as symbols of love and peace. References Навигация по Сайту it:Hattori Категория:Статьи в процессе перевода Категория:Незавершенные статьи о персонажах Категория:Животные Категория:Персонажи Гранд Лайн